Dorea Martell
Dorea Martell is the daughter of Doran, and Ellyrn Martell making her a member of House Martell. Dorea has three siblings in the form of Leven, Obella, and Franzal Martell of which Franzal was killed during the Invasion of Westbridge, her sister Leven is a leading member of the House Martell military forces alongside her other sister Obella of which both are excellent shots with a bow. Dorea met Cato Bandrell while she was in Westbridge, and before he left to return to his home in Dole the two engaged in a brief romantic relationship. Dorea was born during the days of the War in France, and this meant that her uncle, and father returned to Lucerne as one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lyons , and her uncle the Lord of House Martell was drastically changed by the experiance. With this the case her father Doran became the defacto leader of House Martell, and it was Doran that begin training his children in the ways of conflict, as he forsaw that war was coming. During the Civil War in Lucerne Dorea was cornered in her room by several of the men sent by House Jestife, and her survival was only due to her skill in throwing daggers, and when her sisters entered the room they found her surrounded by three bodies which had fallen on her after she killed them during the scuffle. Dorea Martell accompanied the forces of House Martell when the Invasion of Westbridge commensed and following the conflict she would meet Cato Bandrell who had been sent from Dole with his house to make relationships between Dole, and the Kingdom of Lucerne. She and Cato engaged in a brief but loving relationship and both were heartbroken when they had to part. History Early History Dorea Martell was born during the days of the War in France, and this meant that her uncle, and father returned to Lucerne as one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lyons , and her uncle the Lord of House Martell was drastically changed by the experiance. With this the case her father Doran became the defacto leader of House Martell, and it was Doran that begin training his children in the ways of conflict, as he forsaw that war was coming. This foreshodawing of a conflict meant that the three sisters grew very close, and despite the age gap between the three they were all distinctly close, and did almost everything together. Dorea was the only one of the three sisters to not attend the Lucernian Academy and for her part she kept herself extremely busy around the home while her sisters were at school. While her sisters trained in the bow as the case was with her sister Obella, or trained in the use of the sword as her sister Leva did, Dorea practised over and over her skill with the dagger. As she moved into her fifteenth year and on the eve of the Lucerne Civil War she was capable of hitting basically any target when she was throwing her dagger. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Trouble on the Road With the loyalty of House Starke assured and Eddard promicing to do his best for the rest of eastern Lucerne she would return to Lannistane and back to the boats which would take her directly to Forks. Leven and Dorea were onboard the boat when they left their sleeping sister Obella and went to the top deck. When they got to the top deck it was completely pitch black out, and the only light was the single flame burning beside the captian helming the wheel. Leven would approach the captain and find him with a knife in his neck and bleeding out all over the deck. Reaching for her sword she barely got it out before a dagger narrely missed her head and slammed into the pole behind her. Sliding to the deck she was forced to defend herself as a red masked man charged at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dorea fighting against another man, and she could hear the sound of commotion as the rest of the boat clearly awoke from the fighting. Losing her fight to the red masked man she would finally kill him after he tripped on one of the bodies strewn about the deck, and she would slice his head from his body before he fell into the river (The attacker would later turn out to be Franzal Nighting after Rachel Nighting revealed one of her brothers had been killed by Leven and this was the only instance that makes sence). The crew then broke through the locked door keeping them below and the other man would jump into the river to escape, while the crew moved on and was able to reach Forks without anymore trouble. I could hear them through the tent, and it made me sick. I could remember the days when it was me that made him feel that way, and I hated her for it. Sometimes I thought to myself in moments like this how different my life would be if I had gotten pregnant during one of the hundreds of times we were together, but for whatever reason the gods didn't want that for me. I would be in that tent right now holding him close, and knowing with every fibre of my being that I was loved. I was nobleborn, and on the same level as Bella, and yet she had so easily eclipsed me in so little time that it just didn't seem fair. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and immediatly grabbed for my sword before laughter slowed me and Emmett's head appeared from beneath the helmet as he pulled up the helmet. "I didn't mean to startle you Levia." A fool wouldn't have believed him as he continued to laugh and I struck him in the chest right beneath his breast plate, causing him to stop laughing. As he stopped laughing the sounds of Bella from within the tent grew momentarily louder, and I couldn't stop myself from looking at the tent for a second before anwsering. "You didn't startle me." I felt his hand go back to my shoulder as I stared at the tent, and as I looked back to him I saw the understanding in his eyes, but also I could feel pity and that was something I didn't want. "It's fine Emmett." His eyes didn't believe me for a second, but I didn't have time to deal with this right now. "I'm going to catch some sleep make sure he doesn't stay up too late we have to be ready for the morning." I said it more harshly then Emmett deserved, and as I walked away from him leaving him with nothing more then a nod of my head I felt terrible. Emmett just wasn't a person you should ever be rude too. Born of commoner blood it was his kindness that had pulled him into our group, and it was that same kindness that had led him to becoming the gentlemen he was now. I would have to make a point to bring him something as an apology after the battle, but I couldn't think on that now I just needed to get away from that tent that I wanted to be in more then anything. I found myself searching hopelessly for Obella when I overhear a Starke man talking about how Robb Starke is with her. Going to the Starke part of the camp I see her sitting with him outside their tent rubbing the hair of that giant wolf of his, and as I watch them I feel happy for my sister. She deserves that kind of happiness, and I know that Robb Starke will treat her well. I turn around and walk to my own tent, and as I move through the seemingly endless ranks of tents, and men that we have gathered I feel a sence of dread wash over me. I have never been in a battle and yet here I am walking through camp thinking on Will, and hoping for a good life for my sister, and yet I ignore the fact that tommarow we wade into the unknown with nothing more then a hope. I'm glad that me and Jasper will be by Will's side tommarow, as I don't know how I could handle the fear of not knowing what was happening with him throughout the entirety of the battle. I reach my tent and open the flap revealing my sleeping sister Dorea within, and I smile as she jumps up holding a small dagger. "There is no threat from this direction dear sister." She put her dagger away with a smile before sitting up in the bed. "You can never be too safe. Uncle told me once that when your surrounded by enough men you need always keep a dagger near you lest you find youself pierced by things other then steel." She laughed as she said it, but I saw how hard she had clenched that dagger, and I knew her well enough to know that she was afraid. I didn't blame her for fear, for I was afraid too. "Oh my god Dorea when did Oberyn tell you that?" I didn't need to even think on which uncle would tell her such a discusting thing. "It matters not for Oberyn always speaks the truth of such things." She smiled at me once more before laying back down, and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. I moved to take off my armor and piece by piece put it on the stand. Each piece of armor had been intricately crafted, and designed for the every wim I had when I was thinking of my armor, and yet looking at the armor now I wondered whether I had ever really thought I would be in a situation where I would need it. "Levia?" Looking to the sound of Dorea she looked so small under the blanket, and I went to her now clothed for sleep and sat at the edge of her bed. "Whats wrong Dorea?" She shrugged at me, and the way she did it reminded me of how truly young she was. Less then sixteen name days and here she was standing on the edge of the world sleeping one more time before we entered a battle with strange monsters. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid. I would be scared for your mental health if you weren't afraid." "I'm not scared to fight tommarow." I tilted my head at her, and she pushed me playfully. "I'm not I swear...its just." "Just what sister?" "I just wonder about something Melessa Vaith said when I was leaving." "What did she say to you?" "She didn't say it too me, but I know it was actually about me." I nodded at her to continue. "She was talking about Elize Scorpian. She was saying how no man would ever want to marry Elize because she was constantly armored, and that men hated that." The moment she said it I felt terrible for her. Here she was on the eve of battle not afraid of dying, of which I'm sure she was, but she was more worried about her marriage possibilities if she did fight. "Let me tell you a story Dorea." She grabbed my hand and I rubbed her hand with my thumb as I begin. I knew the story wouldn't hold up to close examination, but as I watched her eyes close and open I knew her sleepy mind wouldn't put it together. "Once there was a prince of a great kingdom, and this prince was beloved by all that he met. He had ladies fawning over him at every turn, and yet one day the tough lady of another land came to court, and he looked at her with a smile that melted her heart. This lady thought as Melessa did. She believed that her love for swords, armor, and horses would turn him away. But the prince smiled at her, and each day he saw her he smiled again. One day the lady would be walking with her horse by the stables when the prince appeared in all his beauty and splender, and once again he smiled at her. The lady was lost in his eyes, and the smile he gave her melted her heart away. The prince told her she was a beautiful girl, and took her hand walking alongside her and the horse." I looked down as I felt her move her head onto my lap, and I watched her fall chest move up and down, and felt such peace watching my sister sleep. I don't know why but I felt the need to keep telling my side of the story. I didn't want to wake her so I begin whispering it to her, and perhaps it was selfish but I wanted to hear it for myself. "From that day forward the two shared a secret smile between them, and whenever he smiled at her she knew in her heart that he loved her. It didn't matter that they didn't marry, and it didn't matter that he was promiced to others because she knew she was loved." 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Relationships Cato Bandrell See Also : Cato Bandrell Category:Vandal Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Human